I'll Destroy For You
by dreamweaver71
Summary: I revised the story. Sorry for all of you who read and saw the story vanish. Johnny and Sam want payback on Sonny and Jason. But, will they help each other?
1. Chapter 1

The plan wasn't working out

The plan wasn't working out.

He'd been here for half a year, trying to exterminate the pests that were known as Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan. But, they were powerful and just wouldn't go down. In fact, he had managed to agitate them more than any other mobster in town. And he knew why.

Ian had shot Sonny's child in the head. And he was the usual suspect.

He wanted Sonny to suffer but he didn't want a child to suffer. He could relate to Michael now because it was their father's lifestyle that had taken something away from. Michael lost his ability to wake up, Johnny lost his mother.

Now Corinthos and Morgan were going to be out for blood. He could imagine the threats he would receive in the following weeks. Wanting him to suffer in the most imaginable ways. But as always, they would be too stubborn to accept someone else as the suspect.

But, he was no longer looking out for himself. His sister Claudia had slept with Sonny and she was acting on her emotions. He needed to act on his knowledge in order to protect both of them. What he needed to do was rip Sonny and Jason's empire from underneath their own 2 feet. That would leave them vulnerable and exposed, a sight he would love to see. But he wasn't prepared for an invasion like that, not yet anyways. He needed an inside source. Someone who knew Sonny and Jason inside and out.

But who would risk their life for him?

No, no one would risk their life for him at this rate. He was seen as the pure evil in the eyes of his father and his ex-girlfriend, Lulu.

He inhaled deeply before taking another swig of beer. Lulu was an interesting girl he had fallen in love with. The first woman he composed a song for. The first woman he didn't have sex with but, made love with. She was beautiful, funny, smart.

But, like all good things in his life, they were taken away from him. But not by his father, by his enemy, Logan Hayes. He could remember the reopening of the Haunted Star so well. He told him to back off of Lulu and she could only nod in agreement. It pain only got worse when she saw them making out like teenagers on the pier.

He slammed the vodka bottle against the mirror in disgust. The alcohol wasn't working. It wasn't numbing his mind like he hoped. He grabbed his jacket and headed out.

Hopefully Jake's would have something stronger.

--

She was annoyed by the men in Port Charles.

They couldn't seem to make up their mind! Every man she had been with, declared their love for her and when the timing was right, they had left her for their former love. The worst being Jason and Sonny. She could barely tolerate Lucky; the stupid excuse of 'needing medical attention for Luke' was a slap to the face at the Haunted Star. But it was with Sonny and Jason where the most pain lied.

Sonny was a charming man that could win a woman over with his dimpled smile. That same charming smile had gotten her to sleep with him. Soon enough, she found herself terrified, scared, and pregnant. Sonny didn't make it any easier. He wanted to stop their relationship for the sake of his children, which she could understand. But she couldn't fathom why he would give up their child to his best friend, Jason. That was the day she lost respect for him.

Then there was Jason, her former soulmate. He was the only guy she had completely trusted and loved. He was willing to make the baby a part of his life no matter what the cost, and that was the Jason she soon fell in love with.

But along the way, they hit a major bump named Elizabeth Webber and Sam saw the Jason she was terrified of. The one who would lie about his own child to her face. The one who gave up his child to 'protect' him. The one who threatened to kill her. That Jason Morgan deserved to be with Elizabeth. He deserved to fight Lucky for Elizabeth. They were fighting over the real whore in town. But along the way, Jason and Lucky also deserved to have a taste of their own medicine.

They all did. She wanted them to know what it felt like to loose everything. Their comforts, women and money. They had caused all of this pain to fall on her, why couldn't they experience it for themselves?

She wasn't sure if it was the lonely woman inside of her saying all of this or the emotional woman but she couldn't stand the feeling. She needed her best friend to help numb her pain.

She was going to meet vodka at Jake's.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sam honey, as much as I love you, which by the way I do, I think you're drinking just a tad too much." Coleman put his arm on Sam's but, she yanked it away quickly.

"Coleman, I don't need you to monitor my drinking habits. I need you to get me another vodka." She slammed her glass against the bar table in annoyance and watched Coleman scurry over to the counter. She had to admit, the vodka was helping her cope. Well, after 5 or more of them were helping her cope but really, who other than Coleman was counting? She watched as Coleman slid the glass over to her.

"Sam now what's wrong? Shouldn't you be out with Luke's kid right about now?" He leaned in closer until they were face to face. "You can tell me Sam." He ran his finger down her jaw before she swatted his arm away again.

"Lucky and I broke up. Didn't you hear the rumors flying around this town? I'm surprised it took you a week to find out. Usually people find out a couple of seconds after the event." She let out a drunken laugh before taking a sip.

"Sorry about asking Sam."

"No problem Coleman. Listen, I'm gonna go over to the pool table and shoot. If I slam a glass on the table, that means more, ok?" She turned around on her stool, bringing a shaky leg on the ground. Was it her or was the ground moving? Shaking her head slowly, she made her way across the room, completely missing the body right in front of her.

"Excuse me, do you mind?" Sam squinted her eyes, trying to figure out who this woman was.

"Oh, it's you Sam." Now Sam realized who the woman was. Elizabeth.

"Wha…what you doin' here? I thought you had to take care of your only son, Jake?"

"I have two beautiful boys at home you idiot."

"Really? Because the way you've been carrying on, you completely forgot about, oh what's his name, Cameron?"

"You bitch, don't you dare criticize my parenting skills."

"Why shouldn't I? You're the one who left your kids in a flammable house, and you're out drinking while there's an impending mob war that could threaten your kids. You definitely deserve the mother of the year award." Sam started to mock applaud her before Liz backhanded Sam. Sam stumbled backwards a little before regaining her posture.

Holding on to her cheek she said "Dear dear Lizzie, don't you know, slapping is so last year." She grabbed Liz by the arm. "Now punching, that's the way to go." And with that, Sam punched Elizabeth square in the face.

Now, it was on.

Elizabeth charged into Sam, grabbing her waist to get some leverage but was body slammed into the table by Sam. Sam grabbed Liz's head and started bashing it into the table. Coleman suddenly jumped from the woman he was talking to and tried to separate Sam's hands from Liz's head. Instead he was thrown back and almost plummeted with a flying chair. He needed to stop this fight because it was scaring his customers out.

He wasn't having any luck.

--

He had to admit, these local places had better alcohol than the expensive restaurants he had been to. He had all of this time to sulk around, might as well have alcohol for company. Sitting in the back corner of the bar, he could see everything. From the two men arm wrestling to the two women fighting in the middle of the room. What drew his attention to the fight was the woman currently with the upper hand. Her name was…what was it?

Oh yeah, Sam McCall.

She was the ex-mistress of Sonny Corinthos and ex-fiancée of Jason Morgan. Thinking of her connections, something clicked in this mind. She could be the woman he needed. She had to know Corinthos and Morgan the best. But, she had to have a soft spot for the both of them. There was no way she would want to corrupt them like he did.

He saw Coleman jump in and try to break up the fight but was quickly shoved away by Sam.

Even though she wouldn't help him, he liked this woman.

"Look can someone get these two girls off of each other?" Coleman yelled out. No one budged as Sam and Liz started throwing bottles at each other. Coleman walked away in exhaustion before someone had fallen on the ground.

It was Sam.

"Is she ok?" Coleman asked as he walked over slowly to Sam. Johnny didn't know why but, he made it over to her as well. Placing two fingers on the side of her neck, he checked for a pulse.

"She's alive. Probably passed out from too much alcohol." He said defiantly. He looked up at Elizabeth, who got the message and walked away quietly.

Coleman groaned before talking again. "We can't call the cop because she broke up with him. And cops here aren't such a good idea." He watched as Johnny picked up Sam from the ground.

"What…wait, what are you doing?"

"I'm taking Sam home."

"How do I know you're not some rapist trying to get lucky?" Coleman got up in Johnny's face.

"If I was a rapist, I would look exactly like you." Those were the only words Johnny said as he walked Sam out.


	3. Chapter 3

Getting Sam home was hard as hell.

Every time he had hit a stop light, she would smack him and yell "Take that Liz!" It was so refreshing to know that she was asleep while doing all of this. She did this quite often, due to the fact they were driving in the city. It took about half an hour or sixteen traffic lights before they stopped at his city side mansion. Slinging her over his shoulder, he cautiously made his way over to the front door.

"Hey, hey! Watch…w-where you put that hand mister!" He said nothing as he dug in his pockets for the keys. He heard her gasp behind him.

"Wait a minute…who are you?" she said.

"No one, I'm just a friend." He said in a monotone voice.

"Let go of me, let go!" She cried as she flailed in his arms. He tried desperately to get his shaking hand near the keyhole, but it was too difficult for him.

"Claudia, Claudia! Open the damn door!" He yelled through the door. Seeing the porch light turn on, he wasted no time barreling through the door with Sam.

"Well, what have we got here? A replacement for Lulu already?" Claudia looked down at her brother and the sprawled out woman on her marble floor. He got up and was about to say something before Sam interrupted.

"Look," She said, rubbing her temples "there's too much fighting going on in the world. Can I stay here?"

"You can sleep in the guest room upstairs." Claudia said.

"Second door to the right." Johnny said. They both kept an eye on her as she made her way up the stairs, leaving the two of them alone.

"Well, that was awkward. I just let a total stranger stay in our house for the night." She crossed her arms over her chest "Wanna tell me who she is?"

"Sam McCall. She used to be Jason and Sonny's lover."

"Oh, now she's good." Claudia said with a smile. "Now what brings her here?"

"She got in a bar fight with Elizabeth and someone needed to take her home."

"So you just happened to be her knight in shining armor, right?"

"'Fraid so Claud." She only shook her head in disbelief.

"I'm going up Johnny. Make sure she doesn't throw up on the sheets." She smiled at her brother, receiving a smirk from him. That was an improvement from the no-emotion brother she had a couple of months ago.

--

She couldn't open her eyes without a searing pain hitting her head.

She drank too much last night, as usual. But what scared her most was that she was in someone else's bed, in someone else's house.

She was in Johnny Zacchara's house. Springing up from bed, she picked up her jacket and opened the door. She almost knocked over the silver tray right by her bed. Picking up the glass and aspirin, she took both of them, assuming they were for her. Heading down the stairs, she saw Johnny sitting down in his office.

"Hey." She said quietly. He nodded to acknowledge her presence in the room.

"Thanks for letting me stay here. And sorry about all the trouble last night. I hope I wasn't that much of a bother to you."

"No problem. Sit down, you look tired." He pointed to the table at the corner of the room. She quietly made her way over to it, hoping not to disturb his work. After a few moments of silence, Johnny spoke up.

"You seem quiet Sam. Is something wrong?" He didn't turn his head towards her.

"No, no nothing. I just didn't want to interrupt you."

"It's fine. I'm not doing anything important right now." There was another moment of silence before Sam started talking.

"So I hear you're going out with Lulu."

"We broke up a couple of days ago."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's ok. You didn't know. I heard you were going out with Lulu's brother. Lucky was it?"

"Oh, we broke up too. It's something about those Spencers, right?" She smiled and he smirked at the joke. She was thankful the awkwardness was over a little. Before they could utter another word to each other, the door slammed open, revealing someone Sam and Johnny hoped they never saw again.

"Jason…"

"Sam, what are you doing here?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Sam looked straight into the eyes of Jason Morgan, or what she liked to call him, the future Mr. Elizabeth Webber. She was so close to throwing that question right back at his face. Since when did he make house calls to his enemies?

"I obviously had a sleepover with these two last night. Had some popcorn, watched chick flicks, you know, the regular." She watched the confused look on his face grow. "What the hell do you think happened? I got drunk so Johnny had to take me home." She muttered 'god' under her breath before taking another sip of water.

"So, why are you here Jason? Surely you aren't here to talk to Sam." Johnny said as he stood up from his desk. He could only think of one reason Jason would be here.

"Sonny wants you to turn yourself in so they won't be any unnecessary violence."

Bingo.

Johnny was about to answer back before he heard Sam laughing at the table. Both men fixated their attention on her.

"Unnecessary violence? Please Jason be a little realistic here. You are in the mob with Sonny, anything that crosses your path in the wrong way, deserves to be punished in your eyes. You would probably kill the cashier at the supermarket if they didn't give you your exact change." She stared at the table and started tracing circles in the dust with her finger. "I just wish you kept that unnecessary violence policy when you threatened me."

Johnny had to do a double take on Sam's comment. Jason Morgan threatened a woman? More importantly, Jason Morgan threatened his own ex?

"Sam, how many times do I have to tell you, it was for Jake's own safety!" He yelled. "I couldn't help myself, ok?" She stepped back and accidentally hit the chair. Half of her was shocked that he actually yelled at her in front of someone, another half of her wanted to smack him around a bit.

"So let me get this straight, Jason Morgan can restrain his blind fury against me, Sonny's biggest threat but, when it comes to a heart broken woman like Sam, he has to go all out?" Johnny stepped in front of Sam. "Is that right? Or can you fill in the blanks I missed?"

"This has nothing to do with you Johnny, stay the hell out of it." Jason made his way out the door before Johnny spoke again.

"You're wrong Jason. It does have something to do with me." This caused Jason to open his eyes in shock and Sam to raise her eyebrows in amusement. "I now know one of your weaknesses is Jake." Jason felt the blood rush to his head as he slammed Johnny on the wall.

"Leave my son out of it."

"You see this? You made my job much easier Jason. Now I don't have to snoop around town to find out who Jake is." Jason dropped Johnny and headed out the door once more.

"Just remember what I said before."

"Oh trust me Jason, I will." Jason slammed the door behind him and left a stunned Sam and quiet Johnny behind him.

"I guess I should thank you for standing up for me. Most people would've pointed out my flaws in a situation like that."

"I should be thanking you Sam. Because of you, I now know a weak spot I never would've found out about Jason."

"Thanks…I think." She said unsurely.

"But, I never would've guessed that you and Jason had a sore spot for each other. From what I saw, he's pretty friendly with most of his exes."

"Yeah well, I happened to be the one that was here for his life changing moment. Jake." She took a seat on the corner of Johnny's desk. "Actually, it's because of one of his friendly exes named Elizabeth that he got a son." Johnny put down his paper and listened.

"I was at first hurt that he had slept with Elizabeth but, at the time, I slept with Ric Lansing so we forgave each other. Or so I thought. Soon Jason found out he was Jake's father and he was terrified. I knew there was a possibility that Jake could be Jason's and I accepted that. I wanted that little boy to be a part of my life but, Jason didn't want that. Jason kept Jake a secret from me and Lucky. So I acted out of spite and threatened Elizabeth with two men. Hoping that would scare her, only made her grow closer to Jason and made me grow apart from him. Before I knew it, I was being threatened for my life by a hitman. I lost my respect for Jason so; I was no longer being threatened by Jason but, by a common hitman hired by Sonny." He felt for her somehow, he had been dealing with Sonny and Jason for months; she had been dealing with them for years. Not sure what to do, he rubbed her back in comfort.

"I'm not one of your girlfriends but, I hope you can get through all of this." They both smiled at each other before Claudia came through the door.

"Am I interrupting something?" She said awkwardly as she walked in. Johnny dropped his hand from her back and Sam got off the table.

"What happened now Claudia?"

"I want Sonny's empire and I want it now!"

"Did he dump you again Claudia? We've been over this, getting Sonny's empire will not get you Sonny himself."

"No, that bastard wants to take me out on a date. He knows people are going to be out for him so he's going to use me as a shield."

"That bastard." Johnny said under his breath. "I can't believe I'm saying this but, I agree with you. Sonny and Jason need their power stripped away from them."

"But we're going to need someone that can help us."

"Someone that knows them more than you do Claudia."

"Maybe I could be of some help?" Johnny and Claudia looked up to see Sam with her hand raised in the air.

"Sam, are you sure you're you'd be willing to help us? You might in danger." Johnny asked.

"Johnny, I've been in the mob business before thanks to Jason and Sonny. It would be my pleasure to help bring them down."

"Johnny, I am really starting to like this girl."


	5. Chapter 5

"So, how do you pre-tell we knock Sonny and Jason off of their pedestal? Blackmail? Theft? Or dare I say it," Sam took a dramatic pause before saying "Murder?" She and Claudia tried to suppress a laugh before Johnny interrupted.

"Look Sam, I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into. We're in the mafia."

"No, really?" She said sarcastically.

"I don't want any unnecessary people to get hurt in the crossfire. And I mean literally."

"Look Johnny," Sam said as she leaned on his desk. "I've been through it all, conning people for money and information, covering up for murderous boyfriends, and I've been shot. That shot took my ability to have children so, I have nothing to lose. If I end up getting hurt for the sake of bringing down Sonny and Jason, it'll all be worth it." She said with a smile. Johnny looked up to Claudia, hoping to find some logical reasoning.

"C'mon Johnny, she's tough, strong, and intelligent enough to get away from Sonny and Jason. Besides, she's willing to do this for us! How can we pass up on an offer like that?" Claudia said pleadingly. He wasn't going to say anything else. It was pointless arguing against two women like Claudia and Sam.

"Fine." He said defeated. "But, don't say I didn't warn you, ok?" She nodded her head to show she understood.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Sam asked. She watched as Johnny's fingers ran over the keyboard until something popped up on the computer screen. Looking closer at it, she noticed it was a map of Port Charles.

"What's this supposed to show us?" She asked.

"It's supposed to show us which part of Port Charles Sonny really owns." said Claudia.

"He owns the piers where he ships coffee, right?"

"Yeah." Said Johnny, "But, we've heard from some sources that he owns other places in Port Charles. Places where he gets some of his money. But the thing is, we have no idea where these locations are."

"If we find out where they are, we can pay the owners more than Sonny's giving them and then we'll own the location." Claudia said. "It'll be baby steps at first but, it'll knock 'em down a little."

"Why not go for the piers now since you already know he owns it?" asked Sam.

"The piers are partially owned by his business partners. We take that, we risk other mob families on our tails." Said Claudia.

"Besides, it would be much easier doing the hard things last." Said Johnny.

"So, how are you going to find out what locations Sonny and Jason own?" asked Sam.

"That's where you come in Sam."

--

"Sonny, we need to talk." Jason said as he barged into the office. He paid no attention to the papers on his boss's desk.

"What happened Jason? Did you go over to the Zacchara's?" Sonny asked with anticipation.

"Yeah but, there not owning up to shooting Michael. They're still denying it." He said as he sat down in the couch.

"Dammit, they're trying to be innocent here. Look, I want you to investigate the car they found, ok? Look for fingerprints, DNA, I don't care. Just find something, ok?"

"Sure Sonny." Jason said with a childlike obedience. "Actually, there was something interesting over at the Zacchara mansion today."

"What?" Sonny asked.

"Sam was over there."

"Wait, Sam McCall? What was she doing over there?"

"She said she was drunk last night at Jake's. Johnny happened to be there as well and he took her home."

"That can't be the only reason why he took her home." Sonny said as he paced around the room. "Did she say anything about us to him?"

"Sonny, I don't know." Jason ran his hands over his face in exhaustion.

"You talked to her, couldn't you just ask?"

"Sonny, the way we talked, may have made things worse for me."

"What did you do Jason?"

"We started talking, yes. But Sam mentioned how I threatened her and I yelled at her. With Johnny in the room, of course. I told her I did it for Jake."

"And Johnny knows you have a son now, right?" Sonny said with annoyance in his voice.

"Yes." Jason said in slight embarrassment.

"Are you insane Jason? You should know better than show your emotions in front of the enemy!" Sonny tone of voice rose rapidly. "Do you want Jake to end up like Michael?"

"No Sonny."

"I don't want to see another screw up like this Jason." He put his fingers on his temples and sat down at his desk again. "Find out what the hell Sam was really doing over at the Zacchara's."

"Well, looks like I came at the right time, didn't I ?" Sonny and Jason turned their heads and saw Sam leaning against the door frame.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Jason asked in mild shock. How many times could this woman make surprise visits in one day?

"You tell me." She crossed her arms over her chest. "According to Sonny, you're the one that's supposed to find me."

"Sam," Sonny interjected "We just want to know why you were over at the Zacchara's last night."

"What, you don't trust me anymore?"

"Look Sam, with Michael being shot and the culprit still out there, we can't trust anybody until we find whoever did this. You hanging out with Zacchara is just suspicious."

"Well, I told Jason this and I'll tell you. I went to Jake's, became an aggressive drunk towards Liz-"

"Wait, what do you mean 'an aggressive drunk towards Liz'?" Jason asked with a slight panic in his voice, of course the emotion didn't show in his face.

"Didn't you see Liz during one of your midnight meetings? I beat her up in the bar. That's actually what got me kicked out of the club and into Johnny's car. I slept over his house for the night, I'm here."

"Did he ask you anything?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't tell him anything." She still saw the disbelieving look on both of their faces. "Don't worry Sonny, I left early because I got uncomfortable with all the questioning. I'm not living there permanently you know."

"That's good to hear Sam. Now make sure this doesn't happen again." Demanded Sonny.

"Who am I Jason? You can't boss me around." Before Sonny could retort, Max stormed through the front doors.

"Excuse me sir, but everyone is waiting for you and Jason. The meeting's about to start." He nodded at Sam's direction to acknowledge her.

"Sam, you can see yourself out." Sonny walked out and Jason followed behind, not bothering to acknowledge her. She forced a smile on her face as they closed the door behind them. Pressing her ear against the door, she waited for the footsteps to subside before locking the door.

She had to find those property contracts Sonny and Jason owned.

"Now, if I were Sonny's business files, where would I hide?" She said quietly to herself. She started searching through the bookshelf near his desk. Looking through most of the books, she 

only saw complicated words and blank pages. There were no slips of paper sticking out awkwardly from the pages. That eliminated the bookshelf.

She then made her way over to the desk. Taking the keys from the flower vase, she opened the file cabinet under the desk. "C'mon, there's got to be something here." She muttered as she sorted through the files. Family pictures, receipts, school report cards, all the things she hadn't hoped to find were in the cabinet. Closing it back, she sat down in Sonny's chair and started typing away at the computer. Surely the files would be on the computer. It looked like she was getting somewhere before the password window popped up.

"Dammit!" She cried "What the hell could the password be?" She ran her hands through her hair as she thought of the password. She could only think of a couple alternatives.

SexyMobBoy

Access Denied

MandM

Access Denied

JasonIsSexy

Access Denied

She slammed her hand against the desk in frustration. What could it be? Before she could ponder anymore, the doorknob started to jiggle a little.

"When did I lock the door?" She heard the muffled voice of Jason through the door and she panicked. What if he found her here? What would she say? _Oh, Hi Jase. I just needed to check my Facebook here since my internet down at my house._ No, that would be ridiculous. She turned her head, looking for a quick place to hide until the closet came into view. Running inside, she barely made it before Jason opened the door. _Ok, once he gets out, I'll get out of the room and go back home._

Ten minutes later Jason was still in the room. _What the hell is he doing here so long?_ She needed to get out of here and she needed to get out now. Pulling out her cellphone, she began texting Johnny.

**Need help**

_**Wats wrong?**_

**Got stuck Sonnys**

_**Where r u exactly?**_

**In his closet**

She saw he signed off and she knew he was on his way. Sitting patiently against the back of the closet, she waited for some sort of sign of his arrival. Hearing the quarreling voices outside the door a few minutes later, she knew he was here.

"Jason, shouldn't you be at the meeting right now?"

"What are you doing here Johnny?" He said with annoyance in his voice.

"Claudia sent me here to get you. They want everybody at the meeting, including you." Jason got up from the desk and walked past Johnny.

"Aren't you going?" He said in a monotone voice.

"You're concern for me frightens me Jason. I'll be there in a minute." He waited for Jason to leave his range of sight before opening the door.

"Sam, where are you?" He looked around the room, spotting possible hiding locations for her to go to. Suddenly the closet door opened, revealing a disheveled Sam on the other side.

"Where were you? I was stranded in that closet for half an hour!"

"At least you didn't get caught. Did you find anything?"

"No, I had trouble getting into the computer." They heard someone talking on the other side of the door and jumped back into the closet.

"What the hell do they want now?" She whispered.

"They were suspicious of me being here." He whispered back.

"Why should they be suspicious of you? They should be looking over Ian."

"Sam…"

"I mean, it's not like you have a semi automatic in your pocket."

"Sam…" He could feel himself growing panicked and annoyed.

"God they are so-" Before she could finish her sentence, she felt Johnny's lips press up against hers. She whacked her hands against his chest but, he held on to her arms tighter as the kiss deepened. Finally letting go of her, he pressed his ear against the door and heard the door lock click.

They were gone.

Opening the door, he stepped outside and helped Sam out of the closet. Instead of a grateful thank you, she punched the side of his arm.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"You wouldn't be quiet so I decided to quiet you myself. Besides, I've always wondered what it was like kissing a woman Morgan and Corinthos were interested in." She felt a slight blush creep up to her face.

"Then why didn't you try kissing Carly?"

"She's not as beautiful as you. Besides, I seem to have bad luck with blondes." He sat down at Sonny's desk. "Now go lock that door. We have about an hour before that meeting is over."


	7. Chapter 7

"What the hell is that?" She harshly whispered at Johnny. In his hand was a piece of plastic that resembled a camera memory card.

"It's a decryptor. It can break through any password."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "And you couldn't give this to me before because…?"

He made no eye contact with her as he answered her. "If Jason and that annoyance Spinelli try very hard, they can trace this back to us. If you knew the password and used it, it wouldn't look like foul play." They both kept their eyes plastered on the screen, silently hoping the decryptor would actually work. Hearing a beep come from the screen let them relax their crossed fingers.

"All right so, we're in?" She asked quietly.

"Looks like it." Johnny responded. "Now let's see what Sonny boy's been hiding." He let the words draw out as he studied the screen. He motioned for Sam to come closer. "Sam, can you write this down?" She hurriedly scoured for a pen and paper on the desk. "General Hospital, Jake's, Kelly's, and the Haunted Star."

"He owns part of the Haunted Star?"

"Yeah. Apparently, Luke and Sonny have history together. I tried to get him to cut Sonny off but, at the time, I didn't think he wanted advice from his daughter's boyfriend." She nodded her head in response. She knew Luke from talking to him at the Haunted Star re-opening. He was a charming man but, he was very protective of Lulu. Very. Turning her attention back to the computer, she noticed it was off. He looked down at his watch and got up from the desk.

"The meeting should be over by now. I'm gonna go meet Claudia in the front, make it look like I was there the whole time. You should go out the back. If they see you with me…"

"It'll be suspicious, I know." She said in a droned voice.

"I'll meet you at the house, ok?" she turned her fingers into a peace sign before walking out the back door. She could only imagine the story she would tell the guards if she got caught.

--

"Well, what did you two find?" Claudia asked frantically. "Sonny was looking for you Johnny! I had to stall and say you were out in the bathroom."

"For half an hour?" He said curiously.

She smacked Johnny over the head. "Could you think of anything better in my situation?" Sam tried to stifle a laugh by putting her face into a dusty old book. "Now what did you find out Johnny?" Sam handed the piece of paper to Johnny as he read the locations to Claudia.

"So, these are all the locations he owns, right?"

Johnny shrugged his shoulders "Looks like it." Claudia paced around the room silently, not noticing Sam's eyes following her. "So looks like we have to out buy Sonny's locations by persuasion."

"The question is, who talks to which people?" Johnny asked.

"There's Monica, Coleman, Mike, and Luke." Sam interrupted the siblings. "We get to choose who we want to deal with, right?"

"Of course." Said Johnny. "So, any requests?" He said a little upbeat.

"Sam should talk to Monica and Luke." Claudia suggested.

"Yes Claudia." Sam said sarcastically. "Because I should be the one to talk to my ex's parents. What are you, crazy?"

"We don't joke about that Sam." She said darkly. Sam bowed her head down in embarrassment before speaking again. "But I am not talking to Monica or Luke."

"Well, I'm not talking to Monica or Luke either!" Claudia exclaimed. "She's Jason's mother and Luke's wife is a freaky old woman."

"I'm not talking to Luke." Johnny said. "He'd have my head on a platter if he could."

"Look, we're going nowhere with this." Sam said. "We're going to have to find the logical people to deal with this situation." Johnny and Claudia nodded their heads in agreement.

"I'll talk to Luke, Claudia. I think I can handle his freaky deek wife. But, you have to deal with Coleman. I've had enough of him for a lifetime."

Claudia let her shoulders relax "Fine, I'll deal with Coleman, only if Johnny talks to Monica."

"I have no problem with that." Said Johnny. "But Sam should get Mike as well. You know each other the best." Sam nodded her head meekly but, that didn't pass the eyes of Johnny.

"What's wrong Sam?"

"Nothing." She sighed. "I just feel really bad about conning a man who's never judged me in my life because of my actions. He's a good friend you know."

"Sam, you're not conning him out of anything. If anything, you're helping him move forward in life with more money." She nodded her head again in agreement.

"I guess there is a weird upside to being conned out." She let out a nervous laugh and stopped before she realized it.

"Well," Claudia said, grabbing her leather jacket from the closet. "I guess I'll be seeing you guys later. Hopefully with good news."

"Where are you going?" Johnny asked.

"I'm going to talk to Coleman."

"Now?" Sam asked.

"Well, the quicker we do all of this, the quicker we can bring him down."

"Yeah, but…" Sam drew out the sentence "…do I have to deal with Tracy now? It's a weekend you know."

"Just think Sam, one more day to deal with her and she'll be out of your hair for good." Claudia told her defiantly. Sam shifted her head left and right before grabbing her jacket off the table. "I'll give you a ride Claudia." They both left the room, leaving Johnny to complain in his own mind.

He hoped Monica was nothing like Jason.

Thanks for checking out this chapter and please review! It means so much to me….


	8. Chapter 8

The room reeked of alcohol, smoke, and men's aftershave. Three smells that Sam could easily identify as the Haunted Star. She casually walked around the room, admiring the roulette wheel but, failed to notice the figures standing right behind her.

"Well hey there sweet pea. What're you doin' here? Your shift doesn't start until Wednesday."  
Sam could identify the voice of Luke Spencer ring through the room but, she preferred the next voice to be muzzled.

"You haven't started working here and you're already going to sleep with my husband for a raise? Oh Sam, you never learn do you?" Tracy put her pale hands on her face in mock disappointment.

"Sorry Tracy. It's not my fault Luke wants to be with a woman born in the 1980s. Not 800 B.C." Tracy pursed her lips and glared at Sam before walking over to the bar. Luke on the other hand tried to control his laughter as he put his arm around Sam's shoulder.

"Walk with me, talk with me, tell me what you need Sam." He picked up a glass of whisky in the other hand and started swirling it around.

"Well," she started. "I was thinking that maybe I could by over Sonny's part of the Haunted Star?" Luke started choking on his current sip of vodka and Tracy ran over to be at her husband's side. After recovering from his cough attack, he started talking again.

"Sam, don't get me wrong but, what do you want with Sonny's share of the Haunted Star?"

"Actually, it's not me who really wants the share."

"Then who?"

"Johnny Zacchara." She said quietly. She could figure out what their reaction would be. A big, unanimous no.

"There is no way in fiery hell I'm letting that boy own half of this place! Isn't a quarter of this place enough?" She and Tracy noticed that his hand had drifted towards his chest.

"Sam I want you out of here before you give my husband another heart attack."

"Yeah Tracy, I'm the one giving Luke another heart attack. The woman standing right next to him yelling like a banshee day by day is so not stressing him out."

"Now!" Tracy harshly whispered. She tried to push Sam out the door but Sam soon got the upper hand. Pushing Tracy back with more force, she ended up bottom first into a flower pot. Sam quickly ran over to Luke and started massaging his shoulders.

"Now Luke, I know your son just broke up with me, I begged you for a job recently, and I almost gave you a heart attack but hear me out. Johnny would be willing to pay you double, even triple what Sonny offers you."

"Triple?" Luke said in a hushed voice.

"Yes triple." She bent down lower to speak into his ear. "And there's always Claudia to look forward to."

"Claudia?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"No way in hell!" Tracy blared, still stuck in the flower pot. Sam took a handful of poker chips and threw it over in her direction.

"No imagine me, Claudia, and the vast amount of wealth from Johnny. Imagine the possibilities. You can buy out Alice from the Quartermaines and get your own mansion. You can afford the best help for Laura. You could do anything Luke." He gazed around the room dreamily, thinking of all the possibilities Sam had mentioned. But a thought soon crossed his mind.

"Wait a minute, how do I know this isn't another plot to get Johnny and Lulu together?" He crossed his arms over his chest. _Dammit!_ She thought. _I was hoping she would ask that._ She straightened out her spine and spoke.

"If he wanted Lulu back, why wouldn't he have begged himself?" She could see Luke thinking deeply and held her breath until he nodded his head in agreement.

"Fine. Johnny can have half of the Haunted Star. But if there's a mob war between 'em, I demand protection. That means every damn gun you can get your hand on." Sam only smiled and kissed Luke on the cheek.

"Thank you so much Luke! I promise this'll be worth it." She walked out of the Haunted Star, ignoring the shrill cry of Tracy in the corner. She could only hope her partners in crime had the same luck.

--

"Coleman, I need you!" She yelled as she barged in the front door. Ignoring the various glares by the men around the room, she set her eyes on Coleman.

"Well, give me a moment to get ready and then I'll be all yours." He placed his hands on her arm but, she then grabbed his collar and pulled his face closer to hers.

"Listen you-" her attention was soon drawn to the numerous hoot and hollers coming from the audience she and Coleman had acquired. Grabbing a glass from the counter, she threw it against the wall in order to shut the bumbling idiots up.

"Listen, I want you to give me Sonny's share of Jake's. Now." She demanded.

"Look, I don't want World War 3 in this bar. Sonny and his women haven't gotten along with me and if I sell you his portion of the bar, he's going to have my head served with all the fixings." He turned around and started filling up glasses with beer. She knew just talking to him wasn't enough so, she unbuttoned her shirt a little and tousled her hair before he turned back around.

"Now look Coleman." She twirled a lock of hair between her fingers. "I don't want to cause anymore trouble for you because you've been so generous towards me. But I promise you that this will be all worth it."

"How so?"

"My brother Johnny, has a massive amount of money he'd like to give you, in place of Sonny's current payment."

"How much are we talking?" He rapped his fingers against the counter impatiently.

"Double." Coleman showed no sign of agreement or disagreement.

"…and of course, there is always Sam to look forward to." She saw Coleman's eyebrow shoot up at the mention of her alias's name.

"Sam?"

"Yeah, she with us now and she would greatly appreciate you giving us Sonny's share. So, what do you say? Do we have a deal?" She added a seductive smile in the end.

"Deal."

"Thanks Coleman." She walked out of the bar and dialed a number on her cell.

"I just sold you to Coleman in order to get the deal. How about you?"

"I got the deal but I also sold you out to Luke. So if Tracy starts showing her fangs, you know why." Said the distorted voice of Sam over the phone.

"Well, we can only hope Johnny got through with Monica."

"Yeah listen, I got to go. I'm at Kelly's right now. Gotta see if I can get that deal with Mike." She clicked the phone in her hand and demanded God to give her family and Sam the deals they needed.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam finally made it to Kelly's

Sam finally made it to Kelly's. Bracing herself against the table, she regretted not taking Johnny's offer of a Mercedes.

"Sam, you look winded." Said a concerned Mike. Wiping his hands against his apron that had seen better days, he put his hand on her back. "Can I get you anything?"

" So when customers look like they're dying, you ask them to buy something as a last testament?" She said with an out of breath laugh.

"Well I try." He said with his trademark smile.

"Actually," Sam said as she regained her posture. "I needed to talk to you about something."

"Well, come by the counter and we can talk in private." She followed him behind the counter where there were numerous dishes sitting in the sink. "So, what do you need to ask?"

"I have a business proposition from a friend of mine."

"Oh?" He wasn't sure where she was going with this but he continued to listen. "He wants to buy over half of this restaurant."

"Half? Wow, that's great." He nodded his head in agreement. "But if he buys over half of the restaurant, he's going to take over Sonny's part of the restaurant."

"Well, this friend of mine actually knows this already."

"Whose your friend?"

"Johnny Zacchara." She said quietly.

"Johnny Zachhara?!" Sam never saw Mike's eyes bulge out of his head like that before. She tried so hard to stifle the laugh coming from her mouth.

"If Sonny finds out I'm working with the enemy, he would kill me!"

"Mike, please just hear me out on this? It's a great financial investment. Johnny's willing to pay double or triple what Sonny gives you. You could pay off those gambling debts you owe. You can expand Kelly's if you wanted. If there's any trouble with Sonny, Johnny can protect you."

"But this is my son we're talking about Sam."

"Yes Mike, the son that never takes his children to come see you. The son that doesn't trust you. The son who failed to inform you about Michael when everyone else knew. If you had that money, you could stop depending on him." He ran his hands over his face in defeat. The long hours working by himself were really taking a toll on his appearance.

"Look, I'll think about it but, I can't guarantee anything right now, ok?"

"That's ok Mike. You take some time to think about it, thanks." She said with a smile before walking out of the restaurant. She almost ran right into a familiar figure standing in front of the door before she recognized the voice.

"Look, I'm going to get Carly something to eat at Kelly's and then I'm going to go see Michael. I'll be there in about 20 minutes, ok?" She kept her eyes glued on Jason as he walked out from her field of view. It was refreshing to see that bastard give a damn about someone other than Liz or himself. But one word from that conversation stuck out in her mind.

Hospital.

Why did that word stick out?

"Dammit!" She cursed. "Johnny!" She suddenly sprinted as fast as she could in her 4 inch heels. If Jason found out what Johnny was doing, God knows what he would do to Johnny.

Only she knew the maximum damage Jason could unleash on him.

--

"I'm looking for Dr. Monica Quatermaine?" He stated to the nurse at her station. He read the name Nadine on her nametag and refrained from commenting when she dropped a huge folder on the floor.

"I'm…sorry but Monica is going to be gone for a long time."

"What? Why?" He asked

"She has to go to AA for her community service hours. She won't be back for who knows how long."

"Oh." He now remembered the news around town that Monica had hit Sam with her car. He was surprised her trial came so quickly.

"But if you want, you can speak to her replacement, Dr. Dessan."

"That's fine thanks." He started unconsciously fingering piano notes onto the counter he was currently leaning on. He had no time to finish his song as Nadine pointed her arms towards the door behind him. He thanked her once more and stepped into the door that read Dr. Monica Quatermaine.

"Can I help you?" He saw the owner of the voice to be a tall, in his 40s, African American man with thinning white hair.

"I need to talk business with you." Dr. Dessan offered the seat across from him to Johnny and he accepted. "I would like to buy over half of this hospital."

"What is your reasoning for buying this much of our hospital sir?"

"I can't say sir."

"Why not?"

"I just feel uncomfortable telling you my reasoning."

"Well if you can't tell me your reasoning, I can't hand over this hospital like candy."

"Look Dr. Dessan…"

"I'm sorry young man but-" Before the doctor could continue, Sam came barging in through the door out of breath and out of color as well.

"Johnny…need to talk…to you." She grabbed on to the doorknob for support. She had to have run at least a mile so far.

"Hey babe. You ruined the surprise." He got up from his chair and gave her a kiss on the lips. Granted it was shorter than the one in the closet but, she remembered it. When he pulled away, he muttered a quick 'play along' before turning to the doctor. After they were out of here, she had to remember to smack him for kissing her unexpectedly again.

"What surprise honey?" She said with a forced smile upon her face.

"I was going to buy half of this hospital for you. You always said you wanted to help the people out in the hospital so what better way than pay for it, equipment, treatment, and all?"

"Oh, honey that's wonderful!" She wrapped her arms around him in a big bear hug, squeezing her arms around him until she was sure it hurt.

"This is your wife I presume?" The doctor asked.

"Of course. Why else would I randomly volunteer to pay for this hospital?"

"And you know that buying that portion would take over Sonny Corinthos's portion, right?"

"Yes sir, we already talked to him about it and he said it was a-ok."

"Well, I see nothing wrong with that." He pulled up a couple of papers from the cabinet underneath the desk. "Congratulations on owning a part of this hospital."

"Oh thank you sir!" Sam said as they both walked out of the room hand in hand. When they closed the door behind them, Sam let go of Johnny's hand and whacked him over the head.

"What was that for?"

"Your wife?!" She harshly whispered.

"If was the only way we could seal the deal. Besides you don't think it could happen one day?"

"Not if you keep planting surprise kisses on me. And A-Ok? What was that about Beaver?"

"Be quiet." She could've sworn she saw a slight smile on his face but, she didn't want to get her hopes up. Three out of four places weren't bad for the night.

She could just imagine the look on Sonny and Jason's face when they found out what had happened.

Please R/R the more you comment, the quicker you get the next update.


	10. Chapter 10

"Well, hello to you too." Those were the first words out of Sam's mouth as she greeted Claudia on the other side of the door. She took in the woman's appearance and saw the disheveled hair, messy clothing, and half opened eyes. Either Claudia had just woken up or, the sex had been off the hook last night.

"Hey I haven't seen you since Saturday. Where've you been for the past 5 days?" She said casually as she leaned against the door. It was true, after Sam had briefed Johnny and Claudia on her current deals, she had 'mysteriously' disappeared for a couple of days. If 'mysteriously' meant taking care of the rest of her hangover, babysitting for her mother and starting her new job at the Haunted Star, then yes, mysterious was the word.

"Yeah I had to take care of a couple of things at home. Oh wait." She said as she opened her purse. Digging around the loose gum sticks, lip gloss, and wallet, she took out two envelopes.

"What's that?" Claudia asked. "A check for our good work?"

"Great idea but, no. It's an invitation for you and Johnny by Luke. For couple's night at the Haunted Star." Claudia raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Oh no, not you and Johnny as couple. You have to find a date for this night. Luke's philosophy is if you're in love with someone, you tend to neglect everything around you, including money."

"Yep, that sounds like Luke." They both cracked a smile before Sam handed the invitations over to Claudia. She tapped the envelopes against her arm before she handed one of the envelopes back to Sam.

"Sam, I think you should give this one to Johnny. I'm sure he'd appreciate it." She winked at Sam before letting her into the house.

"Um, where is he?" She asked unsurely.

"Down in the basement, take a left at that door in the hallway." Sam quickly said thank you before running down the hallway. Claudia knew Johnny was going to kill her for doing this but, after last week's conversation with him, she was sure he would change his mind.

"_Isn't it great having someone like Sam on our side for once?" Claudia said she leaned on the front door. It had only been minutes since Sam left the house._

"_Yeah, it's great." Her brother said as he sat down at his desk again. She walked silently around him until she sat on the edge of his desk. He didn't bother to acknowledge her presence._

"_You know, I think you have something for Ms.McCall."_

_His head shot up from the papers "What?"_

"_I think you have a little crush on Sam."_

"_What would make you think that Claudia?"he asked as his attention was drawn to the papers again._

"_Sam told me how you kissed her twice when I wasn't around."_

"_She told you that?"He asked in mild shock._

"_Yep, and if that's not your attempt at telling her you like her, I wanna hear your explanation."_

"_Look. The first time, she started rambling in the closet when we were hiding from Jason. The second time I needed it to seal that business deal with Dr.Dessan. It's strictly business."_

"_Well, it looks like your using business to get to pleasure."_

"_Whatever Claudia."He turned back to his papers once more._

"_Well Johnny, someone like her doesn't come along for a while. Unlike that blonde…thing you were dating, Sam can handle your lifestyle. She has been with Sonny and Jason."_

"_What are you getting at Claudia?"He said a little annoyed._

"_I'm just saying let me know when you're ready. I'll hook you up with her like that."_

Ok, so she hadn't been completely honest with her brother but, they were in the mafia so honesty was never one of their strong suits. Neither was happiness. Somewhere in Claudia's mind, she thought that she could make up for her years abandoning her brother by making him happy. And Sam could very well be that happiness they were looking for.

--

"Hello, Johnny?" She called as she entered the basement. It was too dark so it forced her to press up against the wall. Too bad she wasn't that coordinated because she made it down the remaining steps by somersaulting. Getting up from the floor, she felt a door right in front of her.

"Johnny?" she spoke through the door.

"In here." He called out. She groped around for the doorknob and found it. When she opened the door, she was invited into the sounds of him grunting. It almost freaked her out until she noticed the surrounding workout equipment. Focusing her attention on the treadmill, she saw Johnny running a mile a minute, sweat running down his body. He turned off the treadmill and took a sip of water before speaking to Sam.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

She shook her head and got out of her thoughts before responding. "Yeah…um….Luke said to give you this." She handed the envelope to him. "It's an invitation to couple's night at the Haunted Star."

"He didn't run this by his co-owner I guess…" he said quietly.

"Well, it looks like a perfect opportunity to make a lot of money for you two. Luke's already got the numbers figured out in his head."

"He has a lot of things figured out in his head, Sam." She couldn't help but laugh at his statement. "So, who are you taking along?"

She shifted her feet uncomfortably on the ground. "I don't have anyone to take. They kind of…you know…hate me. But that's ok, I don't need them. I'll be too busy shuffling cards at my new job." She tried to be cheerful but, it came out sorrowful to Johnny. "What about you? Who are you taking?"

"Well, I'm kinda in the same situation as you. You know, all the available ones hate me."

"So…"

"So, that leaves the bird that flies in the same flock as I do."

"What?" She asked.

"Sam, will you be my date at the Haunted Star?"


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm sorry Johnny, but what did you say?" Sam asked. She had a pretty good idea about what he had just asked her but, she just wanted to make sure she wasn't hearing things.

"Will you go to couple's night with me?" He stated. She let out an exasperated breath and put her head in one hand.

"Johnny I don't know…" He then grabbed her free hand and pulled her closer to him.

"Why? What's so wrong with us going out at the Haunted Star?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because people think it's kind of odd that of all the people, we just happen to become friends. And it's hasn't been even a month since I broke it off with Lucky. Don't you think it's a little too fast?"

"Sam, we're only going as friends." He took a pause. "Right?"

"Oh…yeah…of course." She let out a nervous laugh before an awkward silence passed. Why did she think Johnny was interested in her in that way?

"So is that a yes?"

"I don't know Johnny. I have to work that night as well. You know, be the sexy dealer that steals all the men's money for Luke." She let out a kind of pitiful laugh. "Like I haven't done that before."

"Sam…" He said as he let out a deep breath.

"No, you know what? Forget I said that. I would love to join you for couple's night at the Haunted Star." Her dreary expression turned into a smile upon her face. "Even if it is for a couple of minutes before my shift starts. I'm sure we could find something to do."

"That's great." He squeezed her hand a little harder. "I'll pick you up at around 7, ok?" She nodded before walking out of the room and leaving Johnny to work out some more. Lulu had to be an idiot for giving up a guy like him.

--

"Well, I'm sorry I had to drag you away from your busy lives to gamble some more, but what can I tell ya?" Luke took a sip of the champagne as he listened to the numerous laughter in the crowd. He was definitely going to dump this cheap stuff for some vodka later. "Well enough rambling, you should all be off playing! The cards are new, the tables are clean and the booze is free…for the ladies." He waited for the round of applause to subside before he made his way over to Tracy.

"Where the hell is your co-manager and new dealer?" She asked Luke as she took a sip of his champagne. "They should've been here 5 minutes ago."

"Don't worry about it pumpkin. I got someone covering for her until she shows up." He looked over the heads in the crowd hoping to prove his wife wrong. But Sam was not there for him this time.

--

"I told you we should've made a left on Expo Ave. Then maybe we would've been here on time." She looked over and saw the crowd disperse around the room. "See, we missed Luke's speech. He's probably mad at me right now thanks to you."

"Well excuse me for taking the safe way around Port Charles. I don't need to go near Sonny's house in order to get here. I wanna live to see this night, not get tragically shot while driving here Samantha McCall Cassadine." He crossed his arms over his chest but lost his stance when Sam punched him in the shoulder.

"I told you never to use my full name."

"Wow, you two are better at being the old married couple than Tracy and Luke." They both turned their attention to the lady in red, Claudia.

"Claudia you're here." Sam said. She then set her eyes on the man she was hanging on to. "And you with my cousin?"

"Hello there Sam." Said a dignified Nikolas.

"Look, I'm not gonna ask you how you two got together but, I hope you have a good time." They smiled an awkward smile before Claudia dragged Nik over to the roulette wheel. Both she and Johnny looked around the room. Pretty much everyone from town was here. Sonny, Carly, Jax, and Jason respectively weren't here but, that made the night easier to enjoy for the Zaccharas. Before they could go down the stairs, Luke showed up in front of them.

"Where have you been Sam? You're shift started a couple of minutes ago."

"Luke, I'm sorry. We got lost for a couple of minutes."

"It's ok." He put his hand on her shoulder. "Look, the girl we hired is here for another hour, so I guess you can gamble a little." He leaned in closer to her ear. "But make sure you lose one for the team if you know what I mean." He winked at her and walked off, leaving her laugh to linger in the air. Linking her arm with Johnny, she started to drag him.

"Where are we going?"

"I hear the roulette wheel calling me." She pulled Johnny with her and made her way over to the table. She had no idea she had accidentally dragged him into a blond headed couple.

"So sorry." Johnny said as he put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Watch where you're going…Johnny." He immediately recognized the two as Lulu Spencer and Logan Hayes. "What the hell are doing with Sam McCall?"

"She's my date for tonight. Like that military brat you're going out with."

"Look Johnny, I broke up with you because I was confused and I felt safer with Logan."

"Yeah, you feel safer with a man working with Trevor Lansing and my father." Logan suddenly got up in Johnny face, forcing Sam to back up.

"You have no right to talk smack about me Johnny. Last I heard, you shot Corinthos's kid." He added an annoying smirk at the end.

"Yeah, I heard that too." He said quietly as he pushed Logan out of the way. Grabbing Sam's arm from behind him, they finally got to the roulette table.

"Sorry about that." He apologized. "Unresolved problems."

"No, no, it's ok. Knowing my luck, I'll see one of my exes tonight as well." She smiled at him and then turned back to the table. She took some of her chips and placed it on numbers that represented her sisters' birthdays. After the dealer called off all bets and spun the wheel, she stared intently at the wheel.

"Sam, staring at the wheel isn't going to make your chances greater." She said nothing as the wheel slowly stopped.

"The winners are 16 and 25!" The dealer yelled out and Sam jumped up and down. "You just hate that that happened, don't you?" He smiled and rolled his eyes as Sam put more chips on 28 and 32. Waiting for a couple of moments, he knew she won when she started jumping up and down again. Backing away from her in hopes that he would not get hit, he felt bad for the woman she had knocked over.

"Watch where you're going!" The woman exclaimed.

"Lucky, Liz. What a pleasure to see you here." Sam said in mock shock.

"What are you doing here Sam? Shouldn't you be out looking for another husband?" Liz let out a laugh at her own joke. One that no one could find humor in.

"Liz…" Lucky said softly. "Sam, I'm sorry things had to end this way. But…"

"I know, I know, you have this eternal love that will live on."

"Something you will never have Sam." Liz said smugly. Sam put her arms on her side.

"This coming from a woman who also has an eternal love for Jason."

"You little bitch!" Liz cried as she made her way to slap Sam. Before her hand could touch her skin, Johnny grabbed Liz's arm in mid air.

"Now I know you have to be more mature than that." He threw her arm down. "This happens again, I'll have you both escorted off the premises."

"Who are you to tell us that? In case you missed it, his father owns this place."

"Yes but, I'm co-owner of this place as well and I have as much power as Luke here.

"And what's your name?"

"Johnny Zacchara."

--

"What are you talking about? How the hell could someone buy us over in the hospital?" Sonny exclaimed. He was here to see his son and decided to tell Dr. Dessan he couldn't make the payments this month because of his son's condition. Imagine his surprise to see that someone may have bought him over.

"I'm sorry Mr. Corinthos, Mr. Morgan. But this young man said you were ok with him buying over the portion. He was buying it over for his wife."

"I don't care if he was buying it over for aliens on Mars! You should always consult me with a business proposition when it directly concerns me! Do you understand?!" Jason had to hold back Sonny before he ripped the doctor's head off.

"Yes sir."

"Now, I am going to ask you once. Who did you sell the share to?"

"That's business confidential…." Sonny then pulled out a gun from his jacket.

"I am in no mood to play around. You don't answer in me in 5…4…3…2…"

"It was a man named Johnny Zacchara." Sonny kicked the desk in frustration and stormed out of the room with Jason at his side.

There was no way in hell the punk ass kid would screw him over like this.

Please R/R!! Thanks so much!!


	12. Chapter 12

"So how much did you rake in?" Asked Johnny. He was lying down on the poker table, elbow propping him up as he shuffled through some cards. Sam on the other hand was shuffling through the dollar bills she had acquired.

"10000." She slammed the money on the table. "Well actually 5000 if you count the half I get to keep."

"Half?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah. I get 5000 and you and Luke get 5000. Problem with that?"

"Yes! I have to share with Luke Spencer? My money will be gone like that!" He snapped his fingers to emphasize his point.

"Well too bad for you." She said with a slight smile.

"No wonder they call you a con woman." He said quietly. She kept that smile on her face as she started to count a new pile of money. Their attention was soon taken away by a quiet knock on the door.

"Mike?" She asked shocked as she opened the door. She had no idea the man left Kelly's for anything.

"Yeah….um…can I come in?" She stepped out of the way to let him in. Johnny was the old man and got off the table, he started running his hands over his suit in order to get rid of those invisible wrinkles.

"Mike, what are you doing here? I thought Kelly's was still open. Oh, would you like a drink?"

"No thanks. And I closed Kelly's down for the night. Listen, I was wondering if that business proposition was still open?"

"Of course." Johnny interrupted.

"But Mike, I'm not trying to discourage you or anything but, Sonny is your son. Why would you take this offer?" Sam asked.

"It's a great opportunity for me. I can finally pay off those gambling debts and not beg my son for the money. Besides, Sonny has his own life now, he doesn't need to support me by paying the restaurant. The restaurant is my life and it's my decision to make, not his."

"That's great Mike." Sam said.

"But, I have one condition." He turned his head towards Johnny. "You have to leave my grandchildren alone. They should not suffer because of my son's mistakes and they should not be a target of your anger towards him. Do you understand?"

"Mr. Corbin, I know what it's like to be a child of a mobster. Being surrounded by danger everyday was the worst feeling of my life. I wouldn't wish this on anyone's kid. Including Sonny's."

"Well that puts my mind at ease." He had a tired smile on his face. "I'll send you the proper forms when I get home." He walked out the bar as they said their goodbyes and when Johnny closed the door, Sam lunged into his arms.

"Oh my god! I can't believe we actually got all four deals! This is amazing!" She held on tighter as she felt her feet come up from the floor. This caused her face to come in inches near his. She couldn't help but lean forward and press her lips to his. They stayed there for a couple of moments, enjoying the feel of each others lips before breaking apart.

"Wow. That was the first time you initiated the kiss." A slight smile formed on his face. She in turn slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Shut up." They stared at each other for a moment before there was an aggressive knock on the door.

"Who can that be?" She groaned as she opened the door. She couldn't say anything else as she was shoved into the corner by Jason and Sonny. Sonny then grabbed a gun out of his pocket and held it up to Johnny's head.

"Now why would you do this? Why would you risk your life in order to aggravate me?" His grip on the gun got tighter but, Johnny made no attempt to move away.

"Sonny, it's a cold hard world out there. Things are bound to change. Besides, I only bought over those businesses you failed to pay for." He grabbed the barrel of the gun and pulled it to the side of Sonny. "If anything, you should be thanking me."

"I will never do anything like that. Not after what you did to my son."

"I did nothing to your son. The man that did is dead. I want you eliminated yes, but not at the cost of innocent lives." Sonny heard something shuffling in the background and saw a frazzled Sam.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too Sonny. I work here remember?" She ran her hands over her dress in an attempt to brush off the broken vase.

"Sonny…" Jason said quietly.

"How do we know you're not in a relationship with him or his accomplice? What if this is some revenge scheme all plotted out by you?" Sam flinched a little and kept her mouth shut. How did he know all of this?

"If she was my accomplice or in a relationship with me, she would be sleeping with me right now. Kind of like the women you deal with Sonny, isn't that right Jason?" He could see he struck a nerve in Jason because his face had actually showed emotion. "I mean you are the reincarnation of Sonny, right?" He held open the door. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have to clean up."

"I will not have a boy toy disregard me. I want an answer now!" Johnny was getting highly annoyed by this man so he did the one thing he could think of. He pulled a gun out of his jacket and shot a fire at the door post.

"Next time I won't miss." He said coldly

"This isn't over." Sonny said in the same tone as he walked out. Jason only glared at Sam and her heart sank to her stomach. Soon, her body had done the same.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Johnny asked in concern as he crouched down next to her.

"They know something Johnny. They know I'm working with you. This is just like old times."

"What do you mean?"

"I do something for the benefit of me and in the process, other people get hurt. Sonny's on a rampage Johnny and he will not stop until every one of his enemies is gone." She pounded her fists against the wall. "I knew I shouldn't have taken this too good to be true deal." She felt his hands surround her face.

"Listen to me. You are not putting anyone in danger. Sonny would not put Alexis, Kristina, or Molly in the line of fire for a fight with me. Michael and Morgan are safe with Jax and Carly and Nik and the others have nothing to do with this.

"But what about you, Claudia…or me?"

"You are going to be fine. You're a friend of ours and will be protected. As for me and Claudia, we're used to this kind of thing. We'll try our best to…"

"…stay alive."

He nodded his head slowly. "Yeah." Wiping the remaining tears from her eyes, she got up and headed to the door.

"I'm gonna go home now. I'll see you tomorrow." The waved at each other before she stepped out. He walked back over to the table and started shuffling the old deck of cards again. He knew 

she was right. Sonny would be out on a rampage against his family. He could only think of one way to deal with the situation.

He grabbed the phone and dialed rapidly. "Claudia listen, I need a list of owners of the piers."


	13. Chapter 13

What the hell are we doing here?" The rugged voice named Antonio asked. The little light coming from the fixture above showed about 4 other men sitting at the table.

"I could be knocking out De La Fuentes but no, I get called down by Zacchara." Another voice, identified as Marco ranted.

"But wait, last I heard, Anthony was in the hospital for mental reasons." This panicky voice belonged to Marcus. "You think this is a set up by the cops?" Suddenly all 5 men got up with the same worrisome look on their faces. Glancing around at each other, they tried to spot the culprit with their bare eyes.

"Don't worry, it's not the cops. I did call you down here 2 weeks ago." Soon Johnny's unfamilar face came into the light.

"Hey, you're not Anthony. Who the hell are you?" Antonio kept his defensive stance and like all the men, they were prepared to pull out their guns and shoot this stranger.

"I'm Anthony's son, Johnny." The men made no move. "What? Don't I resemble Anthony?" He said as he pointed to his face. The men stared a little closer.

"He's right, he does look like Zacchara. Now what do you want boy?" Antonio said. He motioned for everyone to sit down. This kid didn't look like a black sheep or a cop.

"I'm aware that you all own a part of Sonny's coffee shipment pier, correct?" They nodded their heads in agreement. "I want to buy over the piers." The room surrounding Johnny suddenly burst into laughter. But he was clearly not amused by his own offer.

Antonio spoke up. "Let me get this straight, you, the youngest kid of Anthony Zacchara, wants to buy over Sonny's piers?" He took a moment to regain his composure and wipe a tear from his eye. "Are you insane? Those piers are one of the most profitable things that we own."

"Look Antonio." Johnny said with a hint of aggravation.

"Look nothing Zacchara. We're not giving up that property. Besides, it's five of the most powerful mafia families in New York, against a little brat trying to keep up the Zacchara name. You think you could convince us gracefully after we have refused your offer twice?"

"Well after you called me a brat, I realized that you're hiding behind name calling because you don't want people to see you as a coward." Antonio eye's twitched a little at Johnny's comment. "You're not a cold hearted mobster, you're the little brat hiding behind his family's powerful name." Antonio suddenly pulled out the gun from his pocket and pinned Johnny against the wall. The barrel of the gun was pressed against his forehead.

"You have no idea what you're messing with Johnny boy" He let out a small laugh. "I am the man who single handedly murdered Mario Broffman in '99. You see Marcus over there? He brought down A&H's empire with counterfeit money. I'm pretty sure the rest of these men have 

a list of enemies they've gotten rid of. Permanently." Johnny heard Antonio's foot shift a little closer to his body. "So, any last words Johnny boy?"

"Give me the property or else the cops find out about you." He took off his jacket, revealing the sets of wires strategically placed on his body. "I'm being wired against my own will."

"You bastard!" He yelled as he forced the gun into Johnny's forehead even more. "I swear to God that you'll be put out of your misery before you can go running back to your cop buddies."

"Go ahead, shoot me dead. But the cops have me on GPS. If I don't come back, then they can track me down here. It gives them a lead if they find my body. Besides, I'll always have this tape to remind of your great achievements." He took the tape out of the recorder. "Or if it fell into the hands of the cops, it would remind me not to be stupid enough to brag about my achievements in public."

Antonio dropped his gun from the side of Johnny's head. "Fine. But this is because we want to insure our freedom, not because we're giving up. Ok?" Johnny gave the man a single nod. "We'll give over the piers to you, ok? But you have to find a way to destroy that tape." Johnny took the tape and put it back into the recorder. He hit the reverse button and started talking.

"Now, I understand that you all own a part of Sonny's pier, right?" Everyone nodded and sat back at the table.

They had to prerecord their meeting again, this time with no accidental confessions.

--

She sat down at her table in the Metro Court, anxiously awaiting the arrival of Johnny. Actually, she awaited the arrival of Johnny unscathed by the men he was meeting.

That's what been on her mind for the past couple of hours.

He was meeting with the most powerful men in the New York City mafia. Men who rivaled Sonny and that meant that they weren't afraid of doing anything. And they meant anything. He called her hours before the meeting to make sure she met him at the Metro Court when he was done. Now that the meeting was supposedly over, she could now start the next process of the plan, worrying the hell out of her mind for Johnny.

She laid back in her seat and let her thoughts take over. A month ago, she never would've dreamed that she would be with Jason and Sonny's enemy, Johnny Zacchara. They were so close to ending Sonny and Jason's reign over Port Charles but, after that, where would that leave her and Johnny?

She had a feeling where this would go.

He would use her to get Sonny's empire and when it was all done and over with, he would go back to the love of his life, Lulu Spencer. Why hadn't she seen it before? She had fallen into the same trap that was laid out by Lucky and Jason. That trap that made her fall in love with these so called 'incredible' men and break her heart when the fun for them was all over.

She couldn't help it but, she was falling for Johnny and fast. She could only hope she wasn't jumping to conclusions and that he felt the same way about her.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." He took the seat across from her and waved his hand in front of her face hoping she was not in some hypnotic trance. "Sam?"

"I…I have to go."

"Sam?" She wiped the stray tears from her eyes before running out of the hotel. "Sam!" He got up out his seat and tried his best to catch up after her.

How could she be so stupid not to see this? Sam hated herself for falling in love so quick but, now she had to accept the consequences and wait for Johnny to tell her that it was over. She stopped to catch her breath at a nearby tree but jumped as she felt someone's hand on her back.

"Sam…"

She made no attempt to face him. "No Johnny, I don't want to see you anymore or have anything to do with you anymore. I want out of this revenge plot against Sonny."

"If that's what you really want Sam. Buy just tell me why you suddenly want out?" Johnny asked quietly. Sam finally turned around to face Johnny.

"Because I'm saving myself from another heartbreak. I know what you're going to do next, after you gain all of this property and power against Sonny, you'll ditch me in order to be with Lulu."

"Sam, what makes you think that?"

"Because it happened to me everytime!" She cried "What makes this time different?!" She started wiping her tears away furiously, finally leaving her hands to cover her ashamed face. Johnny stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Did I keep a close relationship with my ex?" She nodded her head no. "Did I ever blame you for any of my actions?" She nodded again. "Did I ever give you a shred of evidence that I would go back to Lulu?"

"No." She said meekly.

"Well I haven't done it so far and I plan on keeping it that way." Johnny turned her so she was face to face with him again. "I like you Sam. I really do like you. Why those bastards called 

men did this to you is beyond me, but I would never think of doing that to you." She picked her head from her hands.

"You seriously like me?"

"Of course I do. Besides, if I ever turn out like one of your ungrateful exes…" He pulled out the gun residing in his jacket pocket. "…you can shoot me in the head with this." She let out a small laugh before resting her body on his chest.

"Can you take me home, please?"

"Of course."


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry about the lack of updates. I had a massive amount of finals that are finally over! Here's the next chapter y'all!

Sam let out a slight laugh as she wiped her hands over her face. "So sorry about that little outburst back there." This was nothing like the Sam she used to be. The old Sam would have sucked it up and moved on with her life, not have a total breakdown for being insecure. "I'm so embarrassed." She added.

"No, it's ok." He kept his hands on her shoulders and led her inside his house. "Everyone needs a breakdown once in a while." He sat her down on the couch gently. "Can I get you anything? Tea? Coffee?" She put her hand up in refusal.

"No thanks." The room fell into an awkward silence as Johnny and Sam stayed at their respective spots on the couch. Something suddenly sprang into Sam's mind and she jumped over to Johnny's side of the couch. "You never told me how the meeting went today." Johnny turned his face towards her but said nothing. "So?" His face still showed nothing and her hands moved over her mouth. "Oh no."

"Well…we got the pier." She moved her hands away from her face.

"Shut up. Are you serious?"

"Wouldn't you have figured me out by now if I lied? Of course we got the pier. That fake cop bit really worked on these people. They all thought I could blow their covers…"

"…when in reality, you could never do it in the first place." She wrapped her arms around him in a big hug. "I'm so happy for you Johnny."

"You mean you're happy for us Sam."

"No Johnny, I mean I'm happy for you." She got up from the couch and made her way to the window. There seemed to be an almost distant look in her eyes from what Johnny could see. "You, Johnny, you had the right idea in mind when you went to take over Sonny and Jason. Protection for your family. I on the other hand saw this as an opportunity for revenge and instead of learning from my last mistake, I went ahead and made another one. All of this made me realize that everyone was right, I have become a monster."

"Sam, you're not a monster."

"Johnny please." She scoffed. "Have you heard of the things I've in my life?"

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Before the scamming married men bit or after you hired men to threaten Liz?"

"Geez, you sure know how to make a girl feel better."

"Well, isn't this what you want to hear? That you are an insane maniac who only cares for herself?"

"Johnny, you think I want to hear that I'm a screw up?"

"Well, that's what you keep mentioning so, why don't I mention it too? You got your ex-fiancé's kid kidnapped; you threatened the mother of an innocent child…"

"Johnny…" Sam said quietly, hoping he would stop. But, Johnny got increasingly louder.

"You slept with your stepdad and conned married men out of their own money."

"Stop it!" Sam yelled as she threw a glass vase at his head. The vase missed his ear by a couple of inches.

"What do you want me to do Sam? Tell you that you're a monster? That you're some sick freak that needs help?" His tone softened as he continued. "I can't do that Sam because you're none of these things. You have no idea what a true monster is unless you've known one like I have." He sat down on the couch and tried to regain his composure before another outburst escaped him. He hated yelling at her like that but, why couldn't Sam see that she was the victim in all of this? Not the fugitive?

"You mean your father, right?"

"Yes I mean my father. He beat, shot, and killed whatever came in his way, including my own mother. The sad thing is that he doesn't regret it one bit. That is what a monster looks like." He got up from the couch and grabbed her shoulders. "But you are different Sam. You have regrets. You have sympathy for those you hurt. You want to pay for your actions."

"Yeah but I still did those things."

"So you just slept with all those men and conned them out of money just for yourself, right?" He saw her fingers clench up into a fist, so much her knuckles turned white. Then she shoved Johnny's arms off her and punched him in the face.

"I thought you said you weren't going to mention that?! You know I only did that to support my brother and his condition!" he touched the side of his face where her fist made contact. She could probably knockout the whole Vicenza family if she wanted to. But, he needed her to be angry in order for him to get his point across.

"And this whole thing with Jason, Elizabeth and Lucky. That was just you getting your own need for revenge, right?"

"Are you listening to yourself right now?!" She yelled. "I told you before I did those things out of anger and out of hurt. What the hell don't you…"

"…Understand about it? Sam, I know you didn't do all of this just for yourself. I know you weren't selfish but, in fact, you were hurt and you did all of those things out of that hurt. Your mother can see it, your cousin can see it, and I can see it. You regret all of it, and you want to make it right but, bringing up again and again will not do anything." He took a pause and eyed the mirror hanging in his office. "Come with me." He then grabbed her arm and dragged her into his office. He positioned her in front of the mirror. "Tell me, what do you see?"

"Johnny, are you serious right now?"

"Yes I am. Now, tell me what do you see in the mirror?"

"I see me." She said flatly. She then ran her finger around her eye. "I see that my mascara's been running and you need a shave." Johnny rolled his eyes.

"How 'bout I tell you what I see? Maybe that will be easier…and quicker."

"Go ahead." He wrapped his arms around her body and placed his head on her shoulder.

"I see a human being that has made a mistake. And now that mistake is taking over her life. This woman needs to be able to forgive herself."

"Johnny, I have forgiven myself." He took his arms off of her and crossed them over his chest.

"Oh really? Because just a minute ago, you brought up the past against yourself. If you really do forgive yourself, then say it in the mirror right now." He waited for her to say something to mirror in order to redeem herself but, there was not a sound from her. He noticed her trembling in place. "Sam?"

"Th…thank you Johnny."

"For what?"

"Getting this load of my shoulders." She turned to face him, tears streaming down her face. "I don't think I could've done this without you." She turned back to the mirror. "I forgive myself. I didn't mean to do all of that. I just act like a mad woman when I become angry. I'm sorry. I'm…sorry." Johnny picked up her petite body and headed up the stairs.

"C'mon, it's bedtime right now." He said with a smile. All she could do was laugh and cry at the same time.

"Johnny?"

"Hmm?"

"Is it ok if I say I've fallen for you?"

"Of course." He smiled at her. "I did that a long time ago Sam."

--

"Mr. Corinthos. I'm afraid I have some disturbing news." Max said. He wasn't sure if Sonny was angry or disturbed by his sudden entrance.

"What is it Max?" Sonny didn't lift his head from the desk.

"I was checking up on the piers like you told me to and there were some unknown security guards there. They said, you didn't own the piers anymore." Sonny's head shot up.

"What?!"

"They said someone took it over today."

"Who did they say took it over Max?"

"Sir, I don't think you like it…"

"Max, who did they say took over the piers?" Max shielded his face before revealing the culprit.

"Johnny Zacchara." Sonny's face turned a shade of red Max had never seen before. Before he knew it, there was a paper weight being pitched at his head.

"Get my gun and Jason now Max. We are going to settle this family feud once and for all."


	15. Chapter 15

"Sam, are you sure you want to do this

"Sam, are you sure you want to do this?" Johnny asked softly. He still held Sam in his arms, awaiting the signal to put her down on the bed. "I mean, you had a rough night emotionally." She signaled for him to put her down and when she got on her feet, she pushed Johnny down on the bed. "Sam."

"Now listen Johnny. If I didn't want to be with you right now, I would've sucker punched you and walked away. But…" She started snapping off the buttons on her shirt. "I'm still here and I want to do this. With you of course." He grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a kiss while, she pulled her shirt off and worked on his now.

As soon as she pulled off his shirt, they both fell back on the bed, lips still pressed against each other. There were moans and groans in the air that no one could identify as their own and the other sounds made by the night were ignored by them.

But ignoring everything around them may have been their biggest mistake.

--

"Jason, listen. Meet me at Zacchara's house right now." Sonny pressed the cell phone against his ear harder, hoping to relieve some tension from his body. The other hand dug into the steering wheel so hard, there were imprints of his fingernails on it.

"Sonny, it's late right now and this is my only time with Jake. What do you want me to do now?"

"I want you to blow Zacchara's head off."

"What?"

"You heard me. You and me are gonna get rid of Johnny Zacchara tonight. He just took over our piers Jason. He owns everything we once had." Sonny eyed the speedometer and stepped on the gas, easily going over 80mph.

"Where are you now Sonny?"

"I just left the penthouse. Listen, I'll negotiate with Elizabeth later about you spending more time with Jake but, for now, just get over here, ok?"

"Yeah but, Sonn-"Jason had no time to finish his sentence because Sonny had hung up the phone abruptly. He pinched the bridge of his nose and picked up his jacket to head out. Sonny was his boss but, he was a damn annoying one at that.

"Jason, where are you going?" Liz asked behind him. Resting on her hip was Jake.

"Sonny called. It's business. Listen, I'll see you later, ok?" Liz leaned in to kiss Jason but he stepped back awkwardly and kissed Jake on the head. Closing the door behind him, he headed out on his bike, hoping that this was just a false alarm. That Johnny really hadn't taken anything else from them.

--

"Johnny." Sam said with labored breaths. "That was amazing." Johnny propped himself up with one arm and started caressing Sam's hair with another. "Did you ever think we would be together like this? You know, involved romantically?"

"Well, I was chasing Lulu for so long. I had no time to admire the beauty around me." Sam giggled and Johnny leaned in for another kiss. During their passionate encounter, something was lurking on the first floor. Neither of them caught it until Sam heard footsteps creeping down the hallway. She immediately pulled away.

"You hear something?" He looked over her shoulder.

"No, I don't h-"she put her hand over his mouth and shushed him.

"Listen." They waited for a couple of seconds until both of them definitely heard something coming up the staircase. "You don't think it's Claudia, do you?"

"No, You would've heard her heels on the floor. This is someone else." He slid out of bed and put his pants on. Grabbing into the nightstand draw, he pulled out two guns. "Here. You know how to use a gun right?" He whispered.

"Yeah." She pulled on his shirt and attempted to follow him but he stopped her.

"You stay here just in case."

"But John-"

"Just in case, stay here." He demanded. She pouted for a bit as he made his way out of the room. Johnny wasn't going to allow Sam to get hurt on account of his life.

He walked across the hallway with the gun held against his back and looked over the stair rail. He could see the tops of 2 heads, one slicked back in too much hair gel and one spiked up. Figured it had to be Sonny and Jason.

"I'm glad to see you guys missed me so much."

"Well, it's great to see the man who single-handedly took all of my property." Sonny climbed the rest of the staircase with Jason right behind him. "But, I have to give you credit where credit's due. I'm amazed you got away with it when there's security and complicated clauses in contracts. How'd you do it?" Johnny kept playing with the gun behind his back. He could see Sonny was hiding something behind his back as well.

Johnny smirked and replied. "Just easy persuasion Sonny."

"Well Johnny, you proved it. You proved you can outsmart an old pro like me." Sonny finally revealed the gun hidden behind his back. "Now why don't you give that property back before things get ugly?" Johnny revealed his gun to Sonny and Jason.

"Things already have." Before they could insert anymore snappy comeback, there were a barrage of bullets coming from each end. Things didn't look good for him. He needed to protect Sam in the room behind him while shooting down two very experienced mob personnel. He couldn't decide who to go to first. Sonny or Jason? Ducking behind the bookshelf, he fired one shot, hoping it hit someone. He was lucky enough to hear a thud and someone moan.

Someone was hit.

But who?

--

Sam waited in between the bed and the window as Johnny took care of business outside. She could hear their conversation perfectly and rolled her eyes at Sonny's 'witty and redeeming' speech. She couldn't believe it. A lifetime ago, she would've been on the other side, rooting and praying for Jason's safe return. But now, she was waiting for his slow demise.

The sound of guns firing in the air brought her out of her thoughts and she quietly crawled near the bedroom door, hoping to see something. She stopped short when she heard a man groan in pain and quickly sprang up from her spot to see if it was Johnny who was hurt.

"Johnny?" She cried as she ran out in the hallway. She looked around quickly to see that Johnny and Sonny were standing up, alive and well but, it was Jason who was on the ground.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" Johnny yelled. She could see that Sonny spotted her.

"Sam, you traitor!" Sonny exclaimed. He aimed his gun at her and fired a shot but, it didn't hit her.

It hit Johnny instead.

"Johnny." Sam cried as she kneeled down near his body. There was an uncontrollable blood flow coming from his chest. "Johnny?" She pressed her fingers against his neck to feel a barely there pulse. She saw Sonny run out of the house in the corner of her eye, but was too preoccupied with Johnny to care about the fleeing man.

She would kill herself if Johnny died for her mistake.


	16. Chapter 16

Moving any part of his body proved to be difficult. Any action would trigger a surge of pain so powerful, it swept throughout his entire body. The bed didn't help either. It was hard, small, and had only one flat pillow.

Where was he?

"John, are you awake?" He twisted his head towards the voice slowly, trying not to aggravate his body any more. He met up with the face of his teary eyed sister. "Oh, that's good. You're ok."

"What happened?" he asked hoarsely.

"You don't remember?" She pulled a seat towards his bed and sat down. "That son of a bitch Sonny broke into our house and started a shooting rampage." Any form of compassion in her voice was lost.

"Did we win?"

"You don't remember? By an unbelievable miracle, the invincible Jason Morgan was shot and Sonny ran away from the scene. You should know this John; you were the one who shot Jason." He closed his eyes trying to make sure Claudia was telling the truth. Suddenly sparks of the previous hours came back to him.

"_Sam, are you sure you want to do this?" Johnny asked softly. He still held Sam in his arms, awaiting the signal to put her down on the bed. "I mean, you had a rough night emotionally." She signaled for him to put her down and when she got on her feet, she pushed Johnny down on the bed. "Sam."_

"_Now listen Johnny. If I didn't want to be with you right now, I would've sucker punched you and walked away. But…" She started snapping off the buttons on her shirt. "I'm still here and I want to do this. With you of course." He grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a kiss while, she pulled her shirt off and worked on his now._

_As soon as she pulled off his shirt, they both fell back on the bed, lips still pressed against each other. There were moans and groans in the air that no one could identify as their own and the other sounds made by the night were ignored by them._

--

"_Johnny?"_

"_Sam? What are you doing here?"_

"_Sam, you traitor!"_

"_Johnny." Sam cried as she kneeled down near his body. There was an uncontrollable blood flow coming from his chest. "Johnny?" _

Johnny's eyes shot open and he sprang out from his place. "Sam. Where's Sam?" He saw Claudia bite her lip as if she were trying to keep quiet. "Claudia, tell me where Sam is."

"Don't boss me around like I'm your child John. Remember who's older here?"

"Oh, so you want to be reminded about your age? Well that's great; I'll set aside some time everyday to do that. Now can you please tell me where Sam is? It's obvious she's not in the hospital."

"She's hunting Sonny down like the dog he is." Claudia said proudly.

"She's doing what?" Johnny was no longer lying down, but instead sitting up and gripping his pillow with white knuckles. "Why didn't you stop her Claudia?"

"What? I wouldn't mind seeing Sonny's ass mounted over our fire place." He saw a coy smile form on her face as she played with a lock of her hair. Johnny couldn't stand her lust for revenge when Sam was following a dangerous man.

Possibly following a walkway to her demise.

"That's it." He murmured. "I'm going out to find her."

"What? No way John. You have to stay here and let your chest heal." She pushed Johnny down on the bed but the more he struggled from her grasp, the harder her nails dug into his skin.

"Claudia let me go." He shoved Claudia away and pulled his pants on under his hospital gown. "There is no way in hell I'm letting her die because of our plan. I love her to-"

"Wait love?" Claudia asked audaciously, "John, I told you that falling in love would be painful. I've been through, experienced it, and gone through the whole cycle. I love you too much to let you go through this."

"Well, I love you. I love you so much; I'm giving you the chance of experiencing the stereotypical annoying, rebellious brother. Now please, let me go find her Claudia. She's one of the only people I care about besides you. Don't let me lose her."

She let out a small grunt before giving out her verdict. "Fine. Go. But if you end up in the hospital again, don't expect me to sit by your side."

He smiled and went to hug Claudia, who only pushed him away playfully.

He hoped to God Sam was ok.

--

"Sonny Corinthos, where the hell are you hiding?" Sam yelled as she stormed into his house. She sincerely hoped Morgan wasn't home right now, maybe he was with Carly and Jax. Sam didn't believe any child should see their father suffer.

Especially if their father was Sonny Corinthos.

She kept her gun close to her left thigh, just in case Sonny tried anything funny. But, it looked like she wouldn't need the gun because, he was nowhere to be found in the house. She could only hear her footsteps as she made her way around the house, looking for any sign of the mobster but, nothing. She let out a sad sigh as she made her way back to the front door.

"You know, I'm surprised you're going at this by yourself Sam."

She looked around and finally up at the staircase, where Sonny stood with all of his cheap glory.

"Usually, the top mob bosses out to get me bring a back up or 2. Are you sure you should be doing this by yourself?"

"Shut up Sonny. I deal with any man by myself. That includes you."

"This coming from a woman who had to hide behind Johnny Zacchara earlier this evening? Tell me, how'd this whole thing between you and Zacchara start?"

"Well, we both hate you and Jason. We want revenge on you. Our revenge on you turns into love for us." She started to smile. "See, you are good for something after all. Now tell me, why did you barge into Johnny's house and almost kill him?"

"Easy." He stepped halfway down the staircase, the light creating prominent dark circles under his eyes. "His growing power creates a problem for my family."

"Oh your family. It's funny that you remember them when it's convenient for you."

"Sam…" Sonny murmured.

"No I mean really, when's the last time you've seen any of your kids? Kristina hasn't seen you in months, you haven't gone out to visit Michael in the hospital, and I'm pretty sure Morgan misses his daddy. So which family have you been talking about Sonny?" She saw an almost regretful look in Sonny's eyes. She defiantly hit something inside him.

"Just shut up Sam!" Sonny yelled as he threw a vase at her direction. It missed her head by an inch. "You have no idea what I've been though! What I've done to protect my kids!"

"Protecting them doesn't mean abandoning them!" She yelled. Sonny then came at her like a raging animal, pinning her against the wall by her wrists. Her weak and fragile wrists that were severely damaged by her ex-husband were beginning to crack under Sonny's hands now.

"Sonny...you're hurting…me!"

"Well, maybe you deserve it!" He yelled. This was the Sonny she had never seen before. Red, angry, just filled with pure rage boiling inside of him. This could be the Sonny that could kill her.

She started kicking her legs furiously, hoping there would be a chance she could slip away from his grasp or hit something from below his belt. After countless attempts, her leg finally made contact with something and he fell down with a loud groan. But as she turned to look at his body or pin him down, there was massive blood flow coming out his back.

That couldn't have been her.

She looked up and saw the love of her life holding a gun up at her direction.

Instead of running towards Johnny, she pressed her forefinger and middle finger on Sonny's neck. "He's not dead Johnny."

"That's good. I don't think we both need murder on our criminal records." She said quietly. Johnny put his arms out for Sam to run into them.

But not before she smacked him.

"What was that for?" Johnny asked as he touched the now red spot on his check. "Do most heroes that save you get this kind of gratitude?"

"Why the hell are you out of the hospital?" She cried, worry quickly filling her voice. "You should be in the hospital, healing from that gunshot wound." She grabbed his arm and started dragging him towards the door.

"I'm not going back to the hospital. I'm waiting with you here for the cops to show up. I don't want to see you on a future episode of COPS you know."

"Well tough luck Zacchara. I know what it's like to be shot. I don't want you to go through the same pain I've been through."

"Well sneak me home then. No one has to know I left unsupervised."

"No, you're going back to the hospital. That's final Johnny. Maybe when we get home, we can play doctor but for now, let's let Dr. Drake take care of you."

"Fine. But it won't be fun playing doctor with a man known for his flirting skills. That would be awkward." He grumbled as he walked out the door, causing Sam to smile at his childish antics. "We've got Sonny's property, knocked him down a million notches and pushed Jason off of his pedestal. I expect a proper thank you when we get back to the hospital, deal?"

"Deal Johnny boy." She only laughed at his ranting once more. She could imagine a life with the man formally known as mob prince. Who knows, he was probably the man she was looking for.

The only man she would ever need.

Thank you for reading I'll Destroy for You! So happy there were returning readers who waited patiently for each chapter (month by month LOL) Sorry about the really bad ending, I tried multitasking between college apps and this story so, forgive me if it wasn't to your liking. Be on the lookout for another JoSam story in the future. Thanks so much!!


End file.
